


Just a Dare

by WakandaForever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cliche, English is not my native language, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve and Tony are idiots, Tony Stark Feels, Truth or Dare, at least they have good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakandaForever/pseuds/WakandaForever
Summary: Tony said that it was Clint’s idea. Clint swore it was Tony’s. Steve didn’t care whose idea it was he just knew that he hated it.





	Just a Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Fanfiction so I'm kind of still trying to figure this whole thing out... Also, as you might have seen in the tags, English is not my native language, so feel free to correct me if I made any mistakes (and I'm very sure I did several).
> 
> I already published this story in german (my native language), but while translating I edited some things because they just didn't work so there are some differences.
> 
> Every character of this story belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee.
> 
> But now, enjoy reading.

Tony said that it was Clint’s idea. Clint swore it was Tony’s. Steve didn’t care whose idea it was he just knew that he hated it.

“Come on, Steve, a round Truth or Dare can’t be that bad”, Bucky grinned at him provocatively. “Yeah? The last time you said that I ended up calling Ms. Hill at three o'clock am. I had to tell her what beautiful eyes she has. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was? I’m lucky that I didn’t get detention.” “Ey, that was funny. And I promise you that you don’t have to call any teacher today” “Don’t be a spoilsport, Cap”, Tony called over from the couch. Steve groaned but gave in. He had given it up a long time ago to refuse Tony anything. And there was a simple reason for that: He loved him.

 

They had met two years ago when Tony joined his class. First they hadn’t much contact. They knew each other but nothing more. Steve had even tried to avoid him because everywhere Tony was, was also a group of giggling girls which annoyed the hell out of Steve. Overall Steve thought that Tony was just another arrogant boy who had too much money and brain for his own good. At least until they got to know each other.

At the time they had to do a physics project together and neither of them was really happy about it. But than Steve got to know the real Tony Stark and they became friends as different as they first appeared to be. Tony also got along quickly with his other friend so it didn’t take long until he joined them at their lunch table and became one of them.

But as good as Tony and Bruce, and to everyone's surprise even Clint and Tony might be befriended by now, it was nothing compared to the friendship that Steve and Tony had. When they didn’t spend time with each other they either slept or texted.  
For an outsider they must seem like best friends, but Steve knew it better. Bucky was his best friend he had known him his whole life. And his relationship with Tony different. It felt like more.  
In short: Steve had since a year a huge crush on Tony. And maybe, no, actually for sure more than that.

 

Now, there were all sitting at Tony’s playing Truth or Dare. (Yes, just like fourteen year old girls on a pyjama party, but they had all a few shots in, so…)  
As Steve sat down on the couch next to Tony their knees slightly brushed against one another what set off the familiar feeling in Steve’s stomach. It costed him all his self-control not to blush that he didn’t spot that Tony flinched, too.

“Who wants to start?”, Bucky asked and looked around. “I”, came it immediately from Clint, who turned to the red-headed Russian at his side, “Nat, Truth or Dare?” “Truth.” “If you would have to marry a celebrity, who would it be?” Steve heard Tony laughing next to him, “Such a standard-question, Legolas” “I wanted to start slowly”, he said simply and shrugged. At that Tony snorted and was just about to say something in return, but Natasha interrupted him: “Sebastian Stan. He reminds me of Bucky” She winked at her boyfriend before saying, “Tony, Truth or Dare?” He too took Truth. “Do you have a crush at the moment?” While hearing that question Steve’s heard stopped for a moment before it started to beat that hard, that everybody in the room should be able to hear it. That Tony answered with yes didn’t make things better.

But than hope overcame him. Could it possibly be that Tony was into him, too? He looked at the brown-haired hoping he would find his eyes on him, but Tony just looked at his hands peculiarly nervous.  
As fast as the thought that Tony might like him back came it also disappeared. How unlikely would that be? Why would it be him of all? They were as different as day and night. It was probably Bruce. They always talked about some sort of physical experiments Steve didn’t even understand. Or it could be a model, or an actor from LA. Due his father Tony knew so many popular and especially attractive people, so why would he be attracted to him, Steve Rogers, the captain of the schools football team? What chances could he possibly have? Steve sighed and tried not to be too jealous. He failed miserably.

He was still lost in thoughts when loud laughter brought him back into presence. Thor who just got a Makeover by Natasha, laid on the floor, crying with laughter. Bruce was standing on the balcony and sang loud “We Are The Champions”. He just stopped because one of the neighbours threatened to call the police if he didn’t stop immediately with this terrible singing. What just caused more laughter. Even Steve who wasn’t in the mood for laughing couldn’t help but grin.

Before it was Steve’s turn Clint had to admit that he was scared of chicken because a rooster hunted him once, on a class trip, over a farm and Bucky had to meme their principal for which he used a chip as the eye patch.

When it was Steve’s turn he didn’t even want to give Bucky the possibility to let him call a teacher, so he took truth. All the more it worried him when Bucky started to grin at him mischievously. “Why did you split up with Peggy?” “Because...because,-”, Steve stuttered.

Peggy had been his girlfriend for over a year when they broke up. They had met each other in a military-summer camp and they had led a long-distance relationship since then. They were still in contact, and if Steve was right informed she even had a new boyfriend by now. But the reason he broke up with her was that he discovered his crush on Tony.

It was like with Tony no secret that he was bi. He just needed more time then him to be so open about it. Bucky had been the first one Steve told it. Then his mother. It had took him years to tell others, because he was too scared what their reactions would be. For too many of them he had still been the little Brooklyn-boy who was constantly sick. He didn’t want to be an outsider all over again.

Now everybody who went to their school knew his “secret” and accepted it. Well, most of them. There were still some idiots who were against everything which didn’t fit into the “standard of the society”. But he just ignored them. He couldn’t change their mind anyway. As long as he had his friends, his family supporting him, was everything good.

“Because, “, he continued and cleared his throat. He had never told anyone the reason. “I didn’t love her any more. I-I had a crush on somebody else” Clint whistled and Steve blushed furiously. He didn’t dare to look over to Tony. Instead he concentrated on his cup and took a sip.

The game went on and wouldn’t there be those questions about his or Tony’s love life he would have even enjoyed it. Fortunately nobody asked him who his crush was.

But that became the least of his problems when Tony took dare. Natasha snickered before saying, “Kiss Steve. And don’t be a pussy, Stark, kiss him on his mouth.” First Steve was sure that he misheard. That couldn’t be. But one glance to Tony at his site and the shouts of his friends confirmed his apprehension.

Tony had gone pale and eyed Steve nervous. Steve felt himself blushing furiously. He had Tony never seen like that before. Well, there went his last hope that Tony might like him back someday. He couldn’t even kiss Steve for a game.  
Steve knew that Tony had kissed several other people while playing it. And god knows how many others outside of it. Hell, everyone knew the reputation of Tony Stark. In the last (was it a year?) there might have been no pictures of him kissing an actress or a model, but still…

“Is that ok for you?”, Tony asked. No, it’ s not! But what else was he supposed to do. Saying no, would be even worse. So Steve just nodded unable to speak.

He tried to calm his breathing down as he leaned in. In the next moment he was kissing Tony. He was sure that Thor called something, but everything he heard was his heart beating in an unhealthy rate. Tony’s lips were so unbelievable soft.  
When Tony’s tongue suddenly swiped his bottom lip, many things happened at the same time: Steve parted his lips while cupping Tony’s cheek with one hand, curling into Tony’s hair with the other. Tony laid his hands meanwhile soft but firmly on Steve’s hips.

It was as if somebody stared a firework in Steve, and he pulled Tony even closer. The clapping from Clint and the others seemed as if they were from another world. All Steve could think of was Tony. He tasted like alcohol and the oranges Tony had eaten earlier. 

Then he came to think about what he was doing. It was a fucking dare. Nothing more. Just a game. The kiss meant nothing to Tony. He would probably laugh about it later. It. Was. Just. A. Dare. It was just so easy to imagine this whole thing being real. Tony kissing him because he wanted to. Tony kissing him because Steve was his boyfriend. Tony kissing him because he loved Steve.

Steve broke their kiss. Panting. His hands were still on Tony his gaze wandering from Tony’s lips, which were slightly swollen and red from their kiss, to Tony’s chocolate-brown eyes he fell in love with.

After a few second he still sat on the couch overwhelmed by his emotions. Then he panicked. What if now everybody knew that he was into Tony? No, now everybody knew for sure that he was into Tony. What if Tony hated him now? He stood up avoiding everybody’s gaze. “I have to go” He was at he door in a few quick steps and as soon as he was outside he ran without looking back. He felt the tears forming in his eyes.

°°°

Meanwhile, Tony was still sitting frozen in his spot on the couch. “Tony? Tony!”, Natasha brought him back into present. “Go after him, idiot!” “But...”, Tony stocked. Hadn’t they seen Steve’s reaction? He basically flew because he didn’t want to be involved with Tony. Why would anybody as gorgeous as Steve want that? How could he possibly think that Steve returned his feelings? …But their kiss had felt so right, so real.

“But he ran.” “Yes, he did. Because he thinks, that you don’t love him back. What you do. You love him.”, said Bucky. That was no question. “Why...how do you know that?” “Oh, come on, Tony. You were both so obvious. Too obvious. It was sometimes really painful to watch”, Bruce said and Thor nodded in agreement. “See?! Even Thor noticed. …No offence”, Bruce went on. “None taken. Although sometimes I must admit, brother Anthony, it was also really funny.” But all Tony could think of was that Steve loved him back.

“So, “, Natasha continued, “we decided to do something about it. Or you two never would have stopped with you’re hopeless pining. Didn’t you notice all those question about your crush or Steve’s break-up with Peggy?” Tony did, but he didn’t read much into it, to prevent the jealousy from forming. But now…it was like a puzzle finally put itself together in his head. Looking back he wondered why he hadn’t realised it earlier. All those seemingly meaningless looks from Steve in class. Or those random touches, or… Oh god. He had been so blind to all those admittedly obvious signs of affection. “Oh”, for more was Tony’s brain incapable at the moment.

“If you stay here any longer Steve will be at home. Now go!” It took Tony a few seconds to collect himself before he ran out of the room.

°°°

Steve was in fact nearly at home when he heard a shout behind him. “Steve!! STEVE! Wait!” He turned around to see…Tony. Shit. He was probably here to say Steve that they couldn’t be friends any longer. Steve's heart contracted even more. “If you came to say that we can’t be friends because you feel disgusted by me than I get it. Really. I should have known that you don’t feel the same way, that it all was just a game for you. I’m sorry.”, Steve said as soon as Tony stood in front of him. He didn’t need to deny his feelings any more. It couldn’t get worse. “No, that…”, Tony looked truly shocked by the words. “I’m sorry.”, said Steve again and was about to turn away when Tony grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss.

Although Steve knew it better he let himself lean into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Tony.

After minutes which felt like hours Steve pulled away. “Tony, what…?”, he began, but was quickly interrupted by Tony. “Let me stop you right here. I’m sorry. I should have never let you leave in the first place. I just thought you were angry about me. That I’d gone to far by kissing you like that. That you don’t feel the same way. I know it’s probably too early to say that, but I love you, Steve.”

Steve hadn’t noticed the tears, that were streaming down his face. Tony wiped them away softly before asking, “Can I kiss you again?” Steve didn’t bother answering.

This kiss was different from the ones they shared before. This one was sweet and understanding and...perfect. They broke apart and Steve looked at Tony noticed the brightness in his eyes. He leant their foreheads together. “I love you, too.” He saw Tony’s eyes widen at his words before hugging him. “And I hope you can forgive me for running away. I just…panicked.” “Of course I can. I already did, idiot” He remained silent for a second before adding: “My idiot.” Steve just hugged him impossibly tighter.

Neither of them knew how long they were standing like this, when Tony pulled himself out of Steve's grasp. “Let’s go back. The others are probably waiting.” He planted a kiss on the corner of Steve’s mouth.

On their way back Tony told him what their friends had said. Steve just laughed, and pulled Tony into another kiss. “Seems like were both idiots”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hoped you enjoyed! If so feel free to comment or to leave kudos. If not also please comment so that I can improve these things in the future.


End file.
